Of Changing Winds and Emotions
by Congo Sensi
Summary: To me love is not a word to be thrown around for the fun of it, there should be real emotions around it's use. Now if only knew what love was my life would be so much easier. M rating is for language and future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Of Changing Winds and Emotions: Chapter 1

(Twilight is neither mine nor has it ever been. That right goes to Ms. Meyer. )

"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us."

- Helen Keller

Summary: To me love isn't a word to be thrown around for the hell of it, there should be meaning behind its use. Now if I just knew what love was my life would be significantly easier.

* * *

><p>Taking in a deep breath I turned into Forks High's mildly full parking this is it, my first day of senior year and here I am feeling as if I'm gonna piss myself. Parking in the first available space I found putting my old Chevy into park while sighing and resting my head on the large steering wheel. 'Buck up Bella' I hissed aloud, 'You're gonna have to see him at one point or another so put your goddamn big girl panties on and march in there.'<p>

Stepping out of my truck, pulling my bag along with me, I blinked as the rarely present sun graced lil' old Forks, Washington with it's presence. Almost wishing for my sunglasses that were still left at...his...house. While contemplating when or even if I would invest in another pair I noticed the small blur of my best friend, Alice, skipping out of the main building.

"Bel-la!" she sang as she came into earshot of me. Pivoting around from my customary parking lot scan I faced my oh-so-miniscule friend with an attempt at a smile.

"Hey Alice." I mumbled while being wrapping her tiny frame into a hug. It was less for her and more for an opportunity for me to have some sort of physical contact.

"You holdin' up ok?" she asked into my ear, her cool breath tickling my neck. "I know you say you're okay every time I ask but do me the favor of not bullshitting me this one time."

I shrugged in reply while setting her down, her eyes expressing her worry. She knew how I felt, hell, she always known exactly how I feel.

"It'll get better I guess." I mumbled half-heartedly before linking arms with her, stepping onto the curb and walking into the ever-dreary Forks High campus.

Conversations became hushed as the two of us walked through the outdoor siting area, I dared a glance up at my surroundings and received the exact sites I'd expected. Lauren Mallory looked on with a slight smirk playing on her overly makeup caked face, while to her right sat an over-joyous Jessica. "honestly," I mumbled to Alice, "you think they could have some tact."

"You do realize they need every spare braincell to seemingly function in life. I mean we really should pity them, that can't finish a sentence without using at least three 'likes'.Even if the sentence is four words, three of them are like." Alice deadpanned.

Looking at each other we burst into a fit of giggles as if we were back in elementary school.

Opening my mouth to reply I was cut off by a loud yell, coming from behind us, "Bells!" Jacob Black was running towards us from the car park where his trusty motorcycle, who he dubbed Lila, was waiting. Jake, the lucky bastard, goes to the Rez school who begins their year tomorrow.

As he neared I noticed the binder in his hand, a binder looking suspiciously like one of mine that held my summer work.

"You forgot this at my house yesterday." He said coming to a halt a foot in front of Alice and me. "I wasn't sure if you'd need it or not and..." he drifted off as I took the black binder from him and tucked it into my messenger bag.

"Thanks Jake" smiling as a dimpled grin erupted onto Jake's face. "I have a feeling I'd miss this in Chem. You're a life saver. I owe you."

"I'll take my payment in a kiss thank you very much." He smirked in a devilish way.

Rolling my eyes I turned his head to the side and pecked his cheek. "Moron." I laughed as he scooped me into a hug and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes but I am your most favorite moron." He retorted, grin growing.

"Of course." I winked at Alice who was looking at us like we were

from mars or maybe pluto. After all Pluto needs more lovin' and lets be honest it sounds more exotic.

"If you two are done your little love-fest..." Alice paused giving us a playful glare, "Bella we need to get to class."

"Sorry Jake I'll see you after school? After all we need to work on my 'you know what'." I smirked knowing full well that would grate on Alice's nerves and it sounded just vague enough that she would think that we would be making the beast with two backs.

"Yep see you then Bells, Alice." he nodded to her before jogging over to Lila swiftly straddling her but then he stopped as an oh-so-familliar silver volvo turned into the parking lot.

I froze, feeling my body cool significantly.

"Futher mocker." Alice hissed and before I could even move she was on her way over to Jake, who looked as if he was rethinking the whole 'gotta go home' idea.

Trying to move my feet I felt frozen to my spot, he was here. Jake was here too, that was never a good combination especially now. Watching tiny Alice try to subdue our giant of a friend would probably be fuckin' hysterical at any time but now.

Alice seemed to whisper something to Jake that made him freeze and look at me, then to the silver volvo then to me again.

Fuck. He Knew. He knew. Shit. He knew what happened between me and ...him.

Turning to face Alice, Jake gave her a small nod before jamming his helmet on and kicking up Lila's kickstand before roaring out of the parking lot. My eyes following his form until he was on the road, then turning to scan the grounds I saw three pairs of eyes locked on me and it was evident that none of them were pleased.

I had called those behind the eyes family. My closest relationships in Forks along with Rose, Jake and Alice. Now they all held an obvious contempt for me.

Thankfully Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts,"Bella, com on let's just get to English, huh? We'll meet Rose there."

Rose. Yeah Rose. Hopefully she'll listen to me before ripping into me, again. Snorting to myself at the thought of Rose being tame about this situation was like asking for a multicolored pig to fall out of the sky and then be able to fly. Chances of that happening without the use of artificial coloring of course.

I resigned myself to Alice's direction and numbly began walking through the halls where I managed to catch little snippets of conversation here and there

"- she left him"

"I heard she cheated."

"I heard he hooked up with Tanya."

"A rez kid and she are dating."

Rolling my eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time this lovely morning I glanced to Alice. Her face was one of practiced calm, looking closer I saw her baby blue eyes blinking back a few cared for me more than anyone, including him, she never left my side as we meandered through the halls to Mr. Halls classroom. Taking stock of the seats available I was pleased to note Alice and I were among the first there. We chose the back right corner, while it was farthest from the door I only had two desks near me, Alice in one and hopefully Rose in the other.

"You told him." I deadpanned just loud enough for Alice to hear.

"I had to." She shrugged while shrugging off her bag and pulling out her notebooks.

"You don't have to do anything." I pouted, "In fact you relish in not doing something that's supposed to be necessary."

"True." she laughed." But I also didn't want Jake walking over there and starting another fight, he thinks you two just are on another off section, which usually means Tanya or some shit like that."

I glared at the name, I don't care how many times I hear it, I just can't help but have a negative reaction to the name.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"You should know how he'd take it, he's happy as fuck. I swear that boy is seriously special, in that 'i like to eat paper way.'"Alice made a show of nibbling on her paper before making a face.

I smirked,"I personally prefer college-ruled."

Before we continued our seemingly pointless conversation a small group of classmates walked in. Among them being Mike Newton, Angela Weber, and Ben Cheney. Angela sent me a small wave and smile which I returned before she turned back to her long-time boyfriend Ben. Mike on the other-hand made his way back to our corner sliding into the desk in front of me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." he tisked with a flirty smirk on his boyish face, "you look stunning, as per usual."

Who the fuck speaks like this I rolled my eyes internally. I mean really, one you're in High School, and two you are by no means Casanova. My internal monologue was cut off by Alice, "Mike, sorry but we're saving that seat for Rose, you know haven't seen her much. Sorry." Her fake sadness was absolutely horrible but I'm sure she knew that.

"Oh well if you're sure," He glanced at me asking for either a conformation or denial.

I shook my head at him,"Sorry."

"No worries, we'll catch up in gym yeah?" He asked as he slid out of his seat.

Without waiting for a reply he attempted to casually walk away, to the middle section where Jessica Stanley was sitting. She threw an evil little grin my way as if to say, 'see no guy wants you.' By all means she was welcome to Mike, hell I'd throw them a fucking congratulatory party if they did get together. One less straw on my overworked back.

I took a glance at the clock, 8:57 and change, in less than three minutes I will be held captive in a class with the one person I can no longer look in the eye.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>RR lovies!

-Congo Sensi


	2. Chapter 2

Of Changing Winds and Emotions: Chapter 2

(Again I don't own anything. )

Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go.

* * *

>-Herman Hesse<p><p>

One week prior...

I rolled out of bed with a smile on my face, today Edward and I would be celebrating our six month. Technically, if you added up our other times of togetherness we were probably in the midst of our second year but let's just say we've had some ...trying times. Every single time Edward and I got back together we always reach a point, an argument, or another person, that would separate us. We were stubborn and if one of us believed the other committed some atrocity we were likely to refuse any advance unless they apologized. Serious apologies were few and far between.

Padding out of my room and into the bathroom I robotically turned on the shower and began shedding Edward's 'borrowed' jersey that I doubt I will ever return. With the steam rising out of the shower I took my cue and stepped into the warmth. I could care less if it was a hundred degrees out, warm showers were hands down, one of the best things ever.

Once I had finished all my morning rituals I descended the stairs and went into the kitchen grabbing a bagel and bottle of water. Taking ahold of the bagel in my mouth I grabbed my keys of the hook by the door and hustling out of the door. I made it all of two steps before running into a hard thing and dropping my water. Looking up I saw the face of Jacob Black, resident crazy, and my best strictly platonic guy friend, much to Edward's chagrin.

"Woah there bagel babe!" he laughed stabilizing me and then picking up my dropped bottle.

Removing the bagel from my mouth I smiled, "Jake I love you and all but not today."

His face fell, "Cullen?" he asked his tone acidic.

"If you mean Edward, yes." I mildly snapped at him, I know it's a sore spot for him but he's gonna have to accept it at one point or another. I never said he had to like it, just accept.

"You celebratin' something'?" he asked harshly.

"Six month." I mumbled suddenly feeling quite stupid for celebrating half of something, even if it was a year.

"huh, feels like it's been longer." Jake's voice had a sarcastic tone to it, he was slowly coming out of the little conversation funk.

"Yeah well I should probably head out, I promised I'd be at his house round 10 and it's 9:45." I felt the air cool between us.

"Sure sure. I can take a hint ya know. Have fun Bells." He mumbled before turning around and jogging over to Lila.

Moments later he was gunning it down the road.

Now feeling sufficiently guilty I stumbled over to my truck but before I could reach the door I heard a car pulling into the drive. I knew exactly who it was. Edward. And I was willing to bet he'd passed Jake on the way in, isn't that just lovely.

Stepping out of his car was a rather annoyed looking Edward. His bronze hair looked somehow messier than normal, a feat I will never understand."Black?" Was his only word, his tone not unlike Jake's a few moments before.

"Yeah?" I stuck with a one word question.

"Why was he here?" Edward's voice was getting closer and closer to a hiss.

"Just wanted to chill. I told him I was spending the day with you." my voice was getting more and more cold.

"Damn right," Edward broke into a playful smile, "come on, It's party time."

After a morning of walking through the trails until we reached a meadow, where we stopped to have a picnic lunch and countless kisses, Edward and I went to a Port Angeles for their end of summer Carnival. After hours of rides and rigged games the sky started to darken, the long summer day slowly coming to an end.

"I think there is one last ride to go." Edward whispered into my ear and giving my waist a squeeze.

I giggled, fucking giggled, at his antics. "And what ride ride would that be ?"

"The ferris wheel of course, I am in need of a partner- do you think Lauren would accompany me?" His playful tone and cheeky smile made me laugh even more.

"I'm sure you could have any girl you choose." was my serious reply. He knew full well he could have any girl, his strong, but still lean, body was the envy of most Forks High's population.

"I don't want any girl." His tone mirrored mine as he stepped in front of me, his hands not leaving my waist. "I want you Isabella Marie Swan, and I always will."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I admonished, not risking a look into his vivid emerald eyes. I could never focus around them, they were my downfall.

"Bella. This isn't a promise, it's a guarantee." He whispered before gabbing my hand and began a run towards the ferris wheel. Laughing I managed to keep up with his 6'2 frame, a miracle I do believe.

With no wait Edward and I stepped up to the platform and were in a carriage within a minute. He placed his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled into his side, as we rose into the air, the fair's lights becoming smaller and smaller I began getting apprehensive, I felt as if something was coming and I could do nothing to stop it.

No sooner had the thought popped into my head our carriage almost reached the top and slowed to a halt, unloading and loading new people I assumed. Edward turned to face me and gave me a nervous smile, uh-oh. I knew that look, the look I'd gotten once before, right before he'd said he loved me for the first time back when we were freshmen. Personally I don't believe High School freshmen can fall in love with anyone other than themselves but I'll admit I had thought I loved him. Maybe it was gas.

"Bella you okay?" I heard Edward's voice and snapped back to attention. This was not going to go well. Not well at all.

"Mmhmm." was the only reply I could muster, silently wondering if I could withstand the jump from the carriage, probably not, could I climb down? Haha no. With my luck I'd slip and somehow end up stuck where only Edward could save me and let's face it, if your significant other jumped out of a carriage to avoid hearing something you had to say rescuing by them could be mighty awkward, if you even agreed to the rescue.

"I- I need to tell you something." He said while taking my face in both his hands. Placing a kiss on my forehead and then leaning his against mine I readied myself for what was to come.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice breaking in what he probably perceived as anxiousness when in reality it was fear. I wasn't ready to lose him, I didn't love him yet, but the key word was yet. I just didn't trust myself to love anyone. My focus needed to be getting out of the town of Forks and into a life of my own. One where I can decide my own path, have multiple options and pick what would suit me and my dream best. Travel the world and become a renowned reporter. I just didn't think emotions should be even allowed until after graduating University.

Once again I found my thoughts interrupted by Edward, "I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile and never really was able too. I know we've had our difficulties and times where we act like complete jackasses to each other but I know that regardless we care for one another. I just need to let you know that I care about you in more than just a simple way. I need you to know that I...well I...I love you."

I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from falling. Dammit, dammit, god fucking dammit. That didn't work, a tear still escaped.

"Bella?" His voice was worried,"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Edward." I mumbled.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" His voice was full of confusion.

"I- I don't." was all I managed to stammer out before another tear fell.

"You don't..." he got very, very quiet. "Oh."

I couldn't manage any words all that I had were tears. looking around to see where we were on the ride I noticed that we'd still have another two minutes or so.

"Edward," my voice cracked, "I'm sorry, you know exactly where I stand on love..."

"You lead me on." he deadpanned.

Now that was uncalled for, "excuse me?"

"You knew my feelings were growing and you did nothing, you don't care about me at all do you?"

"You know damn-well I care about you Edward." my voice darkened, "For you to say otherwise is complete and total shit and you know it. I care about you so damn much, it shouldn't matter that one of us likes the other more-" Well that was probably not the best thing you've ever said.

He let out a snort," a relationship should be each person LOVING the other, and here you are emotionally stunted at I'm in like with you." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and bite.

"What do you want me to do Edward?" my voice was rising, "Would you rather me lie to you and say I love you? Would that make you feel better?"

"I don't want you to lie to me! I just want you to love me!" HIs voice was rising as well.

"You can't just flip a switch and bam!" I clapped my hands," you're in love. Last I checked that's not how it works."

"You wouldn't know how love works, and you certainly don't know what it feels like." He growled out between clenched teeth.

"You're right, and I'm not going to with you that's for sure-" I tried to stop myself from saying it but there it was,out in the wide fuckin' open, that's two stupid things I've said in one night. I could set a goddamn record at this rate.

"Ed-"I started before he cut me off with his hand.

"Just let me speak for once in the fucking relationship." His voice was eerily calm. That was never good. He was closing off to me, probably for the last time."I love you, that's not going to change, I told you knowing full well that you might not feel the same for me but I still told you. Then you go and drag me through the mud, all in a matter of minutes mind you. I can't say I had an idea of what to expect but it wasn't this. I understand you don't want love to mess with your goddamn life plan but let me tell you, when love hits, you don't get a fucking say. And for your sake I hope you're ready cause once it's got a hold on you, it's not letting go." As he finished we reached the platform, he lifted up the gate's latch and stalked out of the carriage and then he stopped and turned back around to me.

"I didn't want this to be our end." His voice practically radiated sadness. "I wanted it to be the beginning."

And before I could even think about it I was speaking while stepping out of the carriage, "It doesn't have to be."

"Are you mental?"I assumed that was a rhetorical question, "Jesus I tell you I fucking love you you drag me through the shit-fest that is you're anti-emotions personality and then expect us to stay together?"

Well when he put it like that I could kinda see his point.

"Edward, please don't do this." I quietly begged stepping towards him.

"We're finished our talk." His stubbornness was peeking through now. Here we go.

"I just don't want us to be finished." I whispered trying to prevent any emotion from showing.

"Well you can't always get what you want, huh?" Edward's sagging shoulders attempted a shrug.

"I'm so sorry." I rasped out.

"So am I." He was blocking his emotions off from me, and the world. "Do you want a ride home?"

I blinked a few times, was he for real? I mean come on, no guy in their right mind would willingly confine themselves in a car with their now ex-girlfriend. Yet, even more surprisingly I found myself nodding in reply. Apparently I was just as insane.

We walked to the parking lot in silence, in all honesty it was not nearly as awkward as I thought it would be. That's not to say it wasn't awkward because it was.

We reached the silver volvo and Edward reached for the passenger door's handle, opening it for me. Even post break up he was still a gentleman, I can honestly say I doubt there was ever a lapse in chivalry with him.

I tried to smile at him while stepping into the familiar car but all that showed was the two tears I felt rolling down my right cheek.

The ride home was filled with silence, we didn't dare turn on the radio in fear of what songs awaited us. I kept myself busy by staring everywhere but to my left, I knew if I looked at him I'd crack. I would be so far gone and there would be no chance at me not breaking down. This was it, no more Edward and me. We were done, no more second chances, no more on again off again, we were finished.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt the car stop, I was home. Turning to my door I found it locked. Oh looks like we weren't done then, this should be nice and emotional.

"I'll miss you Bella." Edward's voice was barely a whisper.

"Me too Edward. Me too." I managed to speak without sobbing, better than expected.

"I don't know if I can just be your friend." His voice was getting rougher, here we go, severing ties.

"Please don't, I need you..." my voice drifted off.

"And I love you, but as I've already said you can't have everything." He sounded almost business-like, as if we were some contract that had just expired and wasn't being renewed.

"So it was everything or nothing?" my disgust was tangible.

"Something like that." He paused before hitting the unlock button.

I tenderly reached for the handle, opening the door with a sad smile I turned to Edward, "Goodbye Edward." I felt more tears brimming, I needed to get out of here.

"Goodbye Bella, I'm sorry." His voice was full of something more than sadness, and I could've sworn I saw tears forming, not that I was one to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Changing Winds and Emotions: Chapter 3

(I own nothing as per usual.)

All glory comes from daring to begin.

-Eugene F Ware

(And we're back to Bella in school)

I remained staring straight ahead at the clock watching it seemingly still on every second marker, it was like time was contemplating if it should continue or not. Only five minutes into first period and i'm already going insane. Lovely.

Mr. Hall was rambling up at the board about our curriculum, what books we were going to read, plays we were going to act out and major projects that were to come. Alice was doodling what appeared to be a dress in her notebook when Rose turned to face me.

"Have you two talked since?" Rose whispered her long blonde hair acting as a veil between us and

Mr. Hall.

I shock my head vehemently no while keeping my face forward, desperately trying not to look diagonally across the room where he sat surrounded by his brothers, not that I'm surprised. The Cullen family consisted of Cullen, his wife Esme their three boys and one girl; Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Jane. While only Edward was their biological child they all protected each other till the end, they were not your typical family, they're stronger.

"Was the first time you've seen each other this morning?" Rose asked flicking my wrist to get my attention away from the corner that my eyes had traitorously drifted towards.

"Yeah." I mumbled while I rested my chin on my clasped hands.

Rose snuck a peak at their corner, I saw her eyes go to Emmett, who she has been lusting after since sophomore year yet never doing anything about it.

"Miss Swan!" I was startled out of my thoughts by Mr. Hall's voice, "would you care to repeat what I just said?"

Almost everyone turned to our back corner, except Edward. Emmett and Jasper turned for him. Their eyes were hard but not icy, although they did hold a certain level of understanding in them, most others in the room had a certain level of amusement in their eyes.

"Uh.." I stammered, "We're gonna be acting out scenes from Romeo and Juliet?" From the classes general laughter I'd take that as a no.

"Nice try Miss Sawn," even had a smile when he spoke, "would anyone care to enlighten their selective hearing impaired classmate?"

I heard his voice that has always, and will always send shivers down my spine. Edward spoke while facing forward, "We're reading Wuthering Heights as our first novel."

I froze, not only because Edward spoke but for the book itself. I love Wuthering Heights, it's easily my favorite book ever. In fact last christmas I received a collectors edition from Dr. and Mrs. Cullen.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." Mr. Hall smiled in his direction, "Edward." he clarified upon realizing three Cullens were in the same corner.

With that the speech continued and I was left to my own devices.

The rest of the morning classes followed the same pattern as normal, after english was Chemistry and then its respective Lab class, where I was partnered up for the semester with Riley Biers, a fellow senior who while getting into his fair share of mischief was a good guy with a seriously kick ass sense of humor. Not to say that the two of us are particularly close but we spent the entire lab class narrating what we believed our classmates were thinking about. It kept my mind off of certain people, and that brings me to now- walking into the cafeteria.

Forks High's cafeteria was set up as any other High School cafeteria...by cliques. Sure you had the freshman who were their own clique, at least on the first day of school. Beyond them you had the typical jocks, nerds (band or just natural), preps, rebels/loners, and last year there had been us; Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and me. Jane would have joined us if not for her being a freshman, and wanting to bring her friends along. The guys could handle their little sister but not her preppy friends.

Now where was I going to sit. I looked to Alice, who was at a table with Rose and Jasper, seeing her suddenly think the same question. She began looking around for an empty table only to see none. She made to get up from the table and I waved her off, I could find someone to sit with, Alice wanted to sit with Jasper, I'd been monopolizing her time lately and she deserved to see her boyfriend. I started a second scan of the cafeteria in the hopes of finding Angela or Ben when someone tapped my shoulder. Turning I was met by a smirking Riley leaning against the brick wall in his tight black tee, worn jeans that I can attest to being tight in all the right places and black chucks.

"Looks like you've got a problem." His tone playful as a smirk graced his features. "Do you sit with the dear ol' Cullens, risking an interaction with the ex or do you venture and sit with those preps, at the risk of being subjected to Newton." Riley's blue eyes showed his amusement.

"I think I'll just go to the library." I rolled my eyes walking past him and out of the cafeteria, apparently not finished his fun Riley followed. "I don't remember inviting you."

I could practically hear his smile, "Free country."

"You don't have friends that you'd rather sit with?" I sighed with some annoyance.

"I daresay this will be more fun!" He laughed and took two long strides as to catch up with my comparatively shorter one. "I give two minutes before at least one of your friends comes looking for you."

I knew Riley was an oddball but right now he just made no fucking sense, "Why do you say that?" I asked while getting ready to take a sip from my water bottle.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "They probably think we're off fucking."

I choked on my water and turned to him, "Yes because every time a person leaves a room and another person follows they definitely are off for a fuck session." My tone both sarcastic and serious.

"From my experience that's how it works." He stated as if it was fact, like it was some sort of definition he read in a dictionary.

"Oh and I'm sure you've had LOADS of experience huh?" I snapped before pulling the library's door open just enough for my small frame to fit through. I walked to my favorite chairs nestled between the Fiction and Biographical sections, dropping my bag I collapsed in the left chair before hearing footsteps coming towards me. Begrudgingly I opened my eyes only to come face to face with Riley. His hands were on either side of me, his large frame probably blocking me from view.

"Oh you have no idea how much experience I have." He whispered with a giant smirk.

"Oh shut up and sit down you man-whore." I laughed gesturing to the seat next to me.

"Why thank you." He replied while sitting himself into said seat and taking a random book off the shelf next to him. I took a peak at the title and laughed, it was a biographical piece on Anne Sexton. Definitely not up Riley's 'I'm a tough guy, don't fuck with me attitude', well then again... maybe it wasn't too far off.

While Riley amused himself with the book while I ate an apple and people watched.

"You know this isn't half bad." Riley announced, much to the annoyance of Mrs. Braun, the librarian.

"I'll be sure to send the memo to all the major news stations about your major find in Anne Sexton." I retorted.

"Hey don't be jealous you didn't spot her first."

"I'm not, she was found years ago... you do realize she's dead now?" I raised an eyebrow as I laughed at his crestfallen face.

"NO! I will find the cure of death and bring her back to life then, that's the only alternative." His voice was oddly flat.

I giggled, "Well do tell me when you figure that one out, then I will most definitely have to contact all news stations."

Before we could continue I noticed Rose walking into the library, turning to a smug looking Riley I rolled my eyes and waved to my golden haired friend.

"I should've bet money." He laughed as she neared us.

"Oh shut up Riley." was all I could manage before Rose reached us.

"I hope you realize the guys think you are off corrupting our very innocent Bella, and they may very well kill you." Rose deadpanned to Riley, who didn't look the least bit nervous. He just shrugged as if someone had just asked what he wanted for dinner.

I was slightly offended but brushed it off to laugh, "Oh you just missed us getting hot n' heavy in the stacks over there." I nodded over to the rows of Non-fiction and reference books.

"You wouldn't believe the things that this girl can do with her tongue." Riley added with a smart-ass little smile.

"Ew." Was the only reply we received from Rose.

"Oh come on Rose," I snickered, "you know we're just havin some fun with you."

"Oh I know." She monotoned, "The knuckleheads are all off searching for you two it's relatively entertaining to know that I won."

My eyebrows shot up at this and she backtracked, "Well ya know, they used the pretense that Riley's a bad influence what with the fact that he's Mr. I've fucked most girls that I've ever talked to..."

Riley chuckled, "What can I say, I share my good fortune. I'm a giving man."

"Oh you're up there with Robin Hood for sure." Rose glared at me for that one.

"That implies that there's a Maid Marion out there for me." Was Riley's reply just as the bell rang.

I stood and turn to him giving him a joke of a curtsey, "Until later Sir. Robin Hood."

Rose rolled her eyes at my antics and we walked out of the library on our way to Government, that's when she turned on me, "Mind telling me what the fuck that was back there?"

I debated between playing dumb or going on the offensive "He's just a friend." was my settled response.

"You barely know him!" She hissed just loud enough for me to hear.

"Rose, there's 94 people in our grade, I think we at least know everyone's name, and Riley's my Chem partner." I rationalized.

"Well that looked like a whole different kind of chemistry to me." she snipped while we turned into Ms. Johnson's classroom.

Giving her a playful shove I stopped suddenly, while Edward wasn't in this class Emmett and Jasper were, and they had conveniently left an open seat between them with the only other available seat was up front and center.

I made to go and sit up front when Rose scurried past me to front seat, I sent a death glare at her back, traitor. As I began my mental tirade against Rose the bell rang and Ms. Johnson looked up from her desk to take stock of her class.

Now I'd had Ms. Johnson in my sophomore year, so she knew who I was and I guessed she probably knew my situation, as a small little smirk erupted onto her face as she noticed my predicament I changed that to a definite that she knew my situation.

"Bella would you mind taking a seat?" She failed to hide her amusement. Bitch.

I begrudgingly walked over to the seat, dropping my bag and sliding into the seat.

"Thank you." Her voice still held some amusement.

Not ten minutes into class Emmett started tapping my shoulder to get me to look at him, after five harsh jabs I turned to him with raised eyebrows asking a silent 'what can I do for you?'

"Biers?" He whisper hissed.

"What about 'im?" I asked evenly while leaning back in my seat.

"You guys aren't..." he let his voice drift off, once he had established that I was going to make him say it he pressed on, "you aren't fucking are you?"

"Well that was blunt." Jasper spluttered from my other side.

"What do you think?" I hissed between gritted teeth.

"Me personally?" Emmett pointed to himself, "I think there's know way in hell, but other...people were a little concerned when you go off on your lonesome with Forks' resident man-whore."

I smirked, "Other people have no right to be concerned, I heard you guys went searching for me?"

They both had the decency to blush a little before looking back to my face. "Sorry." They chorused.

"Riley," I put emphasis on the use of his first name, "is both a friend, fellow senior and my Chemistry partner." noticing Emmett's eyebrows shoot up I clarified, "The class Chemistry you dumbshit."

"We're just making sure. How are you otherwise?" Jasper asked as

"As good as to be expected." I mumbled.

"We're here for you ya know, I mean we are Edward's bro's but you're are Bella. Our little Bella who can't handle red bulls or monsters but will get you anything you need even if you call at 2 a.m. We will always be there for you." Jaspers message was hushed but I could've cared less. It wasn't about volume it was about the message itself.

I spent the rest of class happy that the boys weren't going to alienate me, they were still with me every step of the way. And while I knew deep down they'd truly support Edward more, I appreciated their efforts.

At the end of class as I made to leave Emmett pulled me back, "Can we talk?"

I nodded my head as he packed up his bag and slung it on his shoulders. From comparing schedules a week and a half ago, I remembered that Emmett and I were the only ones to have a free period next, that meant plenty of talk time. We walked in silence through the hallways while most others were moving quickly to their next class.

Emmett let out an audible sigh as we reach the picnic tables in the front of the school, "So about Edward..."

And let it begin.

R/R please lovies!

-Congo Sensi


End file.
